The Cuthbert Fortune
by Natalia2
Summary: Anne is adopted into a rich family. Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert are in need of a future heir to their fortune. Anne must then marry a man who will run and sustain the Cuthbert enterprise. Little did they know that all their hopes on this would fall short to the unmovable circumstance of fate.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cuthbert Fortune**

**Introduction:**

It was well known that Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert's fortune was a topic of interest to many occupants in the town of Avonlea. The brother and sister duo were of age to begin thinking of a possible successor to their fortune. It was this dilemma that had most tongue wagging as to what would happen to the properties and enterprise owned by the Cuthbert for it was unfortunate that neither Matthew nor Marilla ever married or had children or other relatives who could inherit all their fortune.

It was due to this conundrum that forced the Cuthbert to think of adoption, as a solution to this problem. But since neither were young and had no desire to adopt an infant, they set their eyes on adopting a young boy who would be able to be Matthew's apprentice until the time came for the boy to take over.

The problem with this plan was that all the boys in orphanages were either too young or already claimed by other families to help out on their lands. It was this predicament that led the Cuthbert's to adopt a young girl instead, for at least this would mean that their hard work would be at least left to a child who was in need and would one day make something with all their fortune.

Thus, they introduced Anne to Green Gables and set her as prime successor to the Cuthbert fortune with the claw of marriage once she was of age and with the hope that she would marry a man who would run and sustain the Cuthbert enterprise and properties. Little did they know that all their hopes on this would fall short to the unmovable circumstance of fate.

**Chapter One: Anne Shirley**

Gilbert Blythe was known to be a hard-working lad, who's parents were respectable owners of their own little farm. Their farm though small in comparison to some was always filled with laughter, love and peace. The Blythe were never in want for anything and they lived in their farm in contentment. It was to this standard upbringing that allowed Gilbert to wonder if there was more to life? If this was what he was born for? To take over the family farm one day and live his life in complete comfort with little to no challenges.

All this changed on that fateful day when he met Anne Shirley.

Everyone was talking about her even before she arrived on the first day of school. Anne Shirley the future heir to the Cuthbert fortune. It was whispered that the mysterious girl who had easily become a wealthy heiress was a thin, pale girl who was talkative and had little to no manner at all according to Mrs. Lynde who had wasted no time in meeting the new heiress and who had no problem in pointing out the reckless decision that was made in keeping this girl instead of looking for a boy like the Cuthberts' had originally decided to do.

Gilbert waited with little anticipation for the appearance of said girl, unlike all of his classmates who were all waiting with batted breaths for this Anne Shirley.

No sooner did said girl step into their small classroom then all the girl began to surround her with questions forming a barricade around her. Gilbert shook his head and continued to read his book paying the commotion little attention until everyone was ordered to settle down and take a seat by their professor Mr. Phillips. It was as Gilbert lowered his book that he was stunned by the appearance of the new girl.

She confidently walked to the head of the class, her hair the first to draw his attention to the deep rich red colour, something that he had never before seen on anyone in his acquaintance. What was described as a pale face was more of a porcelain colour with small freckles glistering across her rosy cheeks and nose.

Gilbert found his eyes drawn to her sparkling confident gaze as she faced the class to introduce herself as requested by Mr. Phillips who then assigned her seat to be next to Diana Barry. As she passed by him Gilbert was stunned when her eyes connected with his. He was lost to her intense gaze, as she held his gaze unaffected and with out the shyness that most girls demonstrated to him whenever he directed his gaze on them. No, it was him that was left shaken this time when she broke the gaze and took a seat next to Dianna.

Gilbert felt his heart beat irregularly at the brief encounter and he was suddenly starved for more. More of this irrational unfathomable rush of exhilaration at the merest gaze. No girl her age should hold herself so high, so steady with little to no quarrels to meeting the direct gaze of someone of the opposite sex.

All through the class Gilbert tried gaining her attention back to him but to no avail. Resorting to a last pitch effort he resulted in calling out to her, "Carrots, hey Carrots." Reaching out and tugging on one of her braids. In one swift motion Anne stood, slate in hand and screamed, "How dare you!" Slamming said slate over his head in rage.

Stunned Gilbert watched in horror and regret as she was ordered to the front of class where she was punished for her actions by writing 'Ann Shirley has a very bad temper.' Over and over again until the class was dismissed.

He waited for her outside in agony at what had transpired due to his teasing. Soon she stepped out, her face red, eyes glowing green in anger at the humiliation that she had endured. "Anne" he quickly called out in a shaky tone, suddenly nervous at facing her clear distaste at being addressed by him. "Please don't be mad…I…I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have…" He stopped his rambling as she turned away from him and began to walk away not even bothering to acknowledge him.

"Anne!" He called out but she kept walking her back straight as a board, her head help high as she continued on her way as if he didn't exist and perhaps now, he really didn't, at least not in her eyes.

* * *

"Anne Shirley! What is the meaning of this? Breaking a slate on a boy's head all because he called you names!" Marilla exclaimed after Mr. Phillips visit that afternoon.

"I warned you Marilla, that child is not fit to stay here. What kind of heir will she make if she losses her temper at a boy just for calling her names?" Ms. Lynde said being present to the recent news of Anne's violent actions. "She will be the ruin of your hard-earned fortune. It's not to late you know, you can still send her back and get a boy."

"Rachel that is enough!" Marilla called out but not before Anne cried out in despair, "No! No! Please don't send me back! Please! I can't go back! Please don't send me back! I can't…" She began to sob in anguish at the possibility of being once more forced to go back to the orphanage, "No! Please…no... I can't!" She ran out.

"Anne!" Marilla called out after her but was unable to break through.

"Let her go Marilla, that child is not fit to be your heir, she will never become a proper lady, she will never meet the requirements needed to carry on with your arrangement, for who will ever marry such a disagreeable girl." Rachel continued.

"That is not your concern Rachel Lynde." Marilla responded. "You do not know what she has been though. That girl has proven to be resilient despite her disadvantages in life. I have faith that she will make something with our fortune. Our fortune Rachel, Matthew and I, it is our fortune not yours that is on the line and if we chose to leave it to Anne that is not your concern."

Standing in a huff Rachel gathered her things, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Anne ran until her lungs protested from lack of air. Collapsing on the ground under an apple tree she crumpled under the excruciating pain of despair. What was she to do? She couldn't go back, she refused to go back to the orphanage but how could she change Marilla's and Matthew's mind to keep her. How was she going to convince them that she was better than any boy?

She angrily wiped her tears away. This was all his fault. That boy had ruined her life, how dare he insult her, provoked her, ruined her chances at a happy future. She hated him. She felt deep in her chest a deep unshakable hate for this boy who had single handily taken everything from her. She was destined to live a miserable life in the orphanage because of him.

Oh, but why did he have to pick on her hair, the one thing that made her despise her appearance? She hugged her knees in comfort trying to hold in her anguish at the possibility that she had ruined her chance at being happy. Yes, she admits that she had a bad temper and maybe she over reacted but why should she be punished so harshly for defending herself.

She closed her eyes tightly willing herself away. Maybe she could some how go back in time and fix all this. Maybe she could have just ignored the boy's teasing and then she would be permitted to remain living in Avonlea, with Matthew and Marilla.

Tears came down, she lay on the cold ground under the apple tree with little to no hope of remaining with the Cuthberts'. She remained there lost in despair until Matthew found her.

Shaking her awake she woke to discover darkness around them. "Matthew" she whispered in a horse whisper as he gathered her in his arms realizing that she was trembling.

"God's child we were looking everywhere for you." He proclaimed carrying her to the buggy where Marilla waited with a blanket to wrap her in.

"Oh, child what have you done?" Marilla scolded in a gentle tone as she gathered the shivering girl by her side. "We were worried sick when you didn't return."

"Can't go back…" Anne shakily replied feeling her eyes fill with tears. "Please."

"Hush now child." Marilla interrupted, "No one is sending you back...like it or not…this is your home. You are home." Feeling the truth behind her words Anne allowed herself to believe them and finally gave into the darkness that had been trying to claim her from consciousness.

* * *

It was a week before Anne returned to school. Having caught a cold from her exposure to the cold night elements. Everyone was relieved to have her back but non more than Gilbert who had joined in on the search for her on that fateful day. Nothing had prepared him to handle the deep despair that had filled him once he had discovered that Anne had run away from Green Gables. The whole town began to search for her. Him among the others calling out her name in the dark woods.

He knew that this was all his fault but he didn't know how to fix it. How was he ever going to fix his mistake, how was he ever to get her to forgive him? All night he tried to come up with ways to apologise, to make it right but he feared that he had ruined any chances of her ever forgiving him. The more he thought of her out alone in the wood the more he hated his actions and wanted nothing more then to go back in time and redo it all over again.

Hearing the commotion outside he snapped out of his thoughts and followed his peers to greet Anne, lingering back until everyone filed into the school before he called out, "Anne" She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn to face him.

He ran a shaky hand though his hair, "I'm sorry Anne…you…you can't imagine how sorry I am…I regret it all…. please forgive me."

Finally turning to face him she presented him with cold hard eyes, the sparkle that had once captivated him was now a cold shield that hardly regarded his presence, "Gilbert Blythe. That is your name is it not?"

He gave a slow nod. "Mr. Blythe I will address you this once and never again are you to speak to me so candid. I don't accept your apology and I don't ever want to be a part of your company. I will tolerate your presence during class but please refrain from speaking to me outside of these walls." With that she turned and joined the class inside, leaving him standing alone outside, with a sudden sharp pain in his chest.

* * *

Anne was determined to demonstrate her worthiness to the Cuthberts' and proceeded to make every effort possible to become a proper lady in all her conduct. Not only was she determined to be a well-groomed lady but also an educated one that would be of help in the family enterprise.

She took it upon herself to monitor their lands, attend to their tenants and over take any activities needed in the community. As a Cuthbert she needed to demonstrate her leadership skills and have knowledge and experience on finer things such as poetry, art and being a hostess. All this she was aided by Matthew who delighted in taking her on trips over seas to cultured placed filled to the brim with societies latest trends and operas. A world that Anne had never in her life dreamed of knowing much less being a part of.

Marilla took it upon herself to make sure Anne never got to lost in her own head and kept her grounded by reminding her of the hard work needed to sustain such an image. "We have been blessed and must bless others in return Anne," she once said as they prepared meals for the less fortunate. "We must give to those who are in need". Anne loved her more for this, for it was this generosity that allowed Anne to remain at Green Gables despite her wild ways and quick temper. It was their generous hearts that allowed a girl who was of no relation to them to one day become the successor to their fortune. Anne never let herself forget their generosity and vowed to make every effort to never let them down.

* * *

At fifteen Anne was already a very sought out girl by all the boys of her acquaintance; to this Anne had little to no interest in any of these boys for they held no appeal to her. Her desire to be of use to the Cuthbert occupied all her attention and she strived to be the best in all things.

Being naturally gifted in writing aided her when she met with Matthew's business partners or when she had to entertain the elegant ladies accompanying their husbands on their business trips. Being a hostess came natural to Anne and she thrived in making all her guests feel welcome at all times. Marilla having a naturally shy and reserved character, was more then thankful to have Anne in charge of all the hosting duties.

As for school, Anne was top student along with Gilbert Blythe. The only one that could keep up with her and challenge her. A fact that irritated Anne the most, for she saw this as an act of mockery on his part whenever he beat her on a test score or contradicted her opinions during debates.

This of course just motivated her to work harder, to study harder even though she was in no danger of being left out on any plans for her future, her road was set to attend Queen's Academy next fall and then Redmond College after that with or without the possibility of winning the Avery Scholarship. For she was in no needed of financial aid in that prospect and was free to make plans with out fear of lack of funding.

Gilbert however, did have pressure to make up the living expenses that a scholarship did not cover. His family having only enough to live by where unable to help support him and if he ever wanted to fulfill his dream of becoming more then a farmer then he needed to come up with a living before he finished school.

With his hat in hand, Gilbert adjusted his tie and straited his suit jacket. Taking a deep breath, he gathered all his courage and knocked on the elegant front door of Green Gables, a mansion so grand and prosperous that it was fitted with a name.

An older woman answered the door, the house keeper he presumes, "Hello," he greeted with a smile, "I was wondering if I could have a word with Mr. Cuthbert"

The woman stepped to the side allowing him to enter, "Mr. Cuthbert is in his office, I will announce your presents." She gestured to the waiting area near the spacious grand hallway, "Please have a seat while you wait." With that she walked out and through one of the double doors leading to what he presumed was Mr. Cuthbert's office.

Walking around the spacious elegant waiting room, Gilbert felt out of place and a little intimidated. Sure, he was aware of the Cuthbert's fortune but they never flaunt it, it wasn't until you were in their grand home, or attended one of their extravagant parties that people really noticed how grand their fortune truly was. Gilbert adjusted his tie once more.

"Mr. Cuthbert will see you now." The house keeper interrupted his musing as she led the way to the office.

"Gilbert!" Matthew greeted, standing to greet the young man. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Mr. Cuthbert" Gilbert greeted, taking his offered hand in a shake.

"Matthew please." Matthew corrected taking a seat and gesturing Gilbert to do the same, "What can I do for you?"

Gilbert blushed at bring so transparent on his sudden visit. "I came to request a job."

"Oh, and what job is that?" Matthew asked with interest

"Well I over heard that you need someone to maintain your land on the west side of town, the one next to my place. Well I was thinking I could run it for you and help build structure to it until you find someone who is willing to permanently take over."

Matthew leaned back in his chair in thought, "That would solve my immediate worry of hiring someone in a hurry who has little to no experience at performing such as task. Pray tell how did you become aware of my need for such a man?"

Gilbert again fought another embarrassed blush. "I was informed by my father, who was told by my mother, who was informed by Mrs. Lynde."

Raising an eye brow Matthew replied, "I see. I suppose this would also be beneficial to you as you prepare to attend Queen's Academy next fall. I must warn you Gilbert it won't be easy over turning that property. I would not wish to take you away your studies that would defeat the purpose for your work would it not?

While Gilbert appreciating his concern there was no other option for him but to work and keep up his studies if he ever wanted to succeed with his goals. "No sir, I will see to it that neither my studies or my work on your land will be lacking if I am granted this position."

Matthew stared hard at the young man before him, "You must also know that Anne is very involved in the up keepings of our lands and often makes rounds to make sure everything is working well." He paused studying the young man's reaction closely, "I am afraid I indulge her a lot and let her get away with many things whenever she wants." Again, he paused choosing his words carefully, "Are you prepared to deal with her criticism and demands when she sees something that is not done properly?"

Gilbert swallowed hard at that, "I think sir that if I do my job properly there will be no need for her to find fault with my work." He bit his tongue when he almost let out a promise that he would do anything in his power to make Anne see him as a worthy man.

Matthew hard gaze studied him in silence before he broke into a smile, "Then son you have the job."

"Thank you, sir." He said with a smile of his own.

Walking him to the door they were suddenly greeted by Anne who was heading in from a stroll with her friend Diana.

"Gilbert" she greeted surprised to find him in her house, "What brings you here?" She questioned looking between Matthew and him.

"Gilbert will be running the abandoned lot on the west side." Matthew informed her, clamping Gilbert on the back.

Anne raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Is that so." she stated, "In that case, congratulations Gilbert. It is customary for all our new employees to attend a welcoming dinner. Are you free to join us for dinner tonight?"

Matthew smiled with pride at how mature she was handling the unexpected news.

Gilbert was taken aback at the warm invitation coming from the girl who usually ignored his presence. "I'm free for dinner." He replied after composing himself from his shock.

"Wonderful then we will see you tonight." Anne replied with a wide smile as she bid him farewell.

Once Matthew had excused himself back to his office Diana immediately turned to her friend "Anne you do realize you just invited your nemeses to dinner tonight."

"Oh, Diana don't be silly, Gilbert is hardly my nemeses. He's just another worker."

"Yes, a worker who you have hated since the day you arrived. Surely you haven't forgotten what he did to you and besides didn't you vow to always hate Gilbert."

"Goodness me, that was ages ago Diana. I'm hardly the same girl. Now if you will excuse me, I must go and speak to the cook about dinner. You will join us for dinner, will you not Diana?"

"Are you kidding me" Diana replied with a twinkle in her eye, "Gilbert Blythe having dinner with you, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Glad you find all this entertaining." Anne sarcastically commented with a roll of her eyes, "Gilbert is just another hired hand now, hardly anything to get worked up about."

Diana's smile widened, "Nothing is ever that simple when it comes to Gilbert and you Anne."

-To be continued. Please review and give any feedback good or bad. I know where I want to take this story so hopefully it will all go smoothly but please review it motivates me to write ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**A Worthy Gentleman**

Mrs. Blythe knew immediately that something had changed in her son. Call it a mother's intuition but she knew that her son had become infatuated with this Anne-girl. She was beautiful to be sure but deep-down Mrs. Blythe knew that this young girl was meant for more and while she knew her son was better than any men, he was someone who was reaching for the stars without knowing that he would always fall short. She worried for the outcome to come at the hands that he has chosen to place his heart in.

She silently watched as he fused over his attire, getting ready for dinner at Green Gables. "Are you sure you want to attend this dinner?" She asked again.

He turned to her with a grin, "Yes mother. Don't worry about it. They do this for all their employees, it's nothing special."

Mrs. Blythe let out a deep breath. That was exactly what she was worried about. That this dinner meant nothing to them, to _her_, but it obviously meant everything to her son. She closed her eyes as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek before running out the door. She hated the feeling of helplessness for she knew that this Anne-girl would break her son's heart and no matter what she did she would not be able to stop him from pursuing her.

* * *

Anne chatted happily with all her guests at the dinner table. She was delighted at the numerous guests that had joined them that night. Her reputation of being an excellent hostess was always what she had aimed to be. It was to her advantage then to be hosting a worthy family that hailed from across seas, a family enriched with culture and history. The Gardners'.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardner were frequent visitors to Green Gables and they adored Anne. Their business trips often led them to Avonlea and they formed an agreeable friendship with the Cuthberts' long before Anne arrived.

"Young lady when will you come visit us in England? For I know my Aline and Dorothy would love to meet you." Mrs. Gardner said addressing Anne.

"Oh, goodness me. I would adore meeting your daughters. Matthew was just thinking that a trip to England before my fall studies would be a delightful idea."

"My Roy will be joining us on our next trip here before summer's end. He is bound for college soon. I know he is eager to meet your acquaintance as well."

To this Gilbert's attention sharpened to their conversation and to Anne's sudden blushed cheeks. Had he ever seen he react this way? Surely not, not to any of the boys in their class. What was it about this Roy that would make her blush just at the possibility of meeting him?

"I am looking forward in meeting his acquaintance." Anne replied with a smile. "You have told me so much about him. I feel as if I know him already."

"You two have so much in common, I'm sure you will both get on splendidly."

"I am sure we will Mrs. Gardner."

"Please Anne call me Gwyneth, for we are practically family."

"And what are your plans young man?" Mr. Gardner interrupted Gilbert's silent observation.

"I am currently attending school, sir, as well as starting a job with the Cuthbert on their land on the west side."

"I see, and are you planning to remain employed by the Cuthbert's after your studies?"

"No sir. I plan to attend Queen's along with Anne and some of our other classmates."

"Are you now. That is quite ambitious of you."

"Mr. Blythe is the top student in our class Mr. Gardner." Anne interrupted, "If anyone has a bright future of higher learning or of exceeding expectations, it's Mr. Blythe."

Gilbert could feel his face heat from Anne's praise. "I share that top place with you, Miss. Shirley."

Anne smile at that, "It is our mutual competitive nature that keeps us both on top, wouldn't you agree Mr. Blythe."

He smiled back at her, "You are right Miss. Shirley."

"Have I told you how Roy loves the opera…" Mrs. Gardner interceded drawing Anne's attention away from Gilbert. A sudden dislike to the young man and to their open dialog, worrying her for her own ideal prospect of Anne pairing with her son. A silent wish that Mrs. Gardner had entertain for awhile now. She wouldn't allow Anne to settle for a common farmer, not when she had her own prestigious son to recommend.

"Anne I would love it if you take Roy around your lands. Get him acquainted with the role and responsibilities of owning and caring for such a vast estate. I am afraid that he has been brought up to be a proper gentleman and has little exposure to simple farm life."

"I'm sure he has no need for it." Anne replied trying not to be offended by the disrespect to farmers. "Farming is very hard and someone like your son wouldn't benefit from seeing or knowing the ins and outs of such a job but perhaps I could show him around Avonlea, there are numerous of extraordinary sights and sceneries that would delight a poet at heart such as your son."

"What a delightful idea!" Mrs. Gardner exclaimed, "It's settled then. It will make my Roy so content, I am sure."

Gilbert frowned at the exchange and drank his wine in big gulps pushing down a sudden twist in his gut at the prospect of seeing Anne parade around with this so-called sophisticated poet.

* * *

He stepped out into the open field, whipping his sweaty brow with his sleeve. He raised his head at the sound of a horse galloping across the field at break neck speed. His breath hitched at the wild sight.

Red hair flowing freely behind her, cheeks rosy red with eyes shinning bright green in exuberance. "Gilbert Blythe!" She called out halting her horse in front of him, "What is the meaning of letting the cows run freely across the lands?"

"What cows Miss. Shirley?" He replied raising an eye brow at her accusation.

"The cows that are trapped in mud over there on the edge of our fields." She replied hastily jumping off the horse without assistance.

"Those are not our cows. They must be Mrs. Lynde's cows who constantly wonder into our fields."

"I will see to it myself if all our cows are accounted for." She replied already making her way inside the barn.

With a sweeping gesture of his arm he followed her inside.

"Satisfied Miss. Shirley?" He asked once she had finished her count.

"Don't take that tone with me Mr. Blythe, anyone could have made that same assumption."

"Not when it happens so often Miss. Shirley." Gilbert replied with a teasing tone.

Turning sharp eyes on him she stepped closer to him. "It would be wise to remember that I am in charge of all this Mr. Blythe and if something would go wrong it would fall on my shoulders."

"You forget Miss. Shirley that I am in change of this field and I don't take my job lightly."

She studied him for awhile, his eyes never flinching under her gaze. In fact, he felt exhilarated at the intensity of her gaze. She broke first and turned away, "I was on my way to speak with you about our class assignment when I happen to see the cows." She paused and turn back to face him. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, of course you are doing an amazing job Gilbert." She blushed at the use of his name. Something she had lately started using since he began to work for them.

"Was there something you needed help with on the assignment?" He asked dismissing her apology.

"Well I was actually thinking that maybe we can compare notes on it."

He smiled "sure, let me finish off here and we can go over it."

She looked around, "Can I help you finish?"

His smile grew in appreciation, "No, wouldn't want your pretty dress to get all dirt." He teased pointing to her already soiled attire. "Did you chase after the cows yourself in the mud?"

She glanced down at the mud-covered attire, her long dress hiked up on the side to allow her better movement as she rode the horse. "Well I wasn't about to leave them stuck in the mud." She blushed as she continued, "only it was more difficult then I expected, stupid cows wouldn't budge."

"Anne Shirley is that anyway of speaking of a poor defenceless creature?" He teased with a side grin on his lips.

"I was not aware that I was among high society." She fired back, "In any case I shall go and change while you finish up here." She said as she hopped back on to the horse using her arms and chest to pull herself up. Uncaring how it looked, or that she showed more of her under garments as she straddled her horse.

Gilbert fought a sudden brush at the view of her legs. "Wouldn't want Ms. Cuthbert to see you like this."

"Goodness no, she will have me sit me down to listen to on one of her lectures on proper lady conduct. Meet me at Birch Path." She called out already galloping away.

Shaking his head, he returned back to work. Ever since he began working for them, Anne had changed her attitude towards him. She had not only begun to call him by his first name but also request his help on class assignments. Not that she needed help in anything but she appeared to enjoy bouncing ideas with him. Not that he minded. Any time spent with her was worth any excuse and if she liked their banter then he was more then willing to give as good as he got.

* * *

Anne smiled as she waited for Gilbert to arrive at their spot. She closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful atmosphere, the warm breeze gently touching her face, the smell of wild rose and lilac in the air. She loved this place, her home.

"I hope you haven't fallen asleep waiting for me." Gilbert called out with a smirk.

"Took you long enough." She replied opening her eyes.

"Sorry, I went to gather those poor defenceless cows out of the mud."

She eyed him. "How come your not covered in mud?"

"Because Ms. Shirley, unlike some people I know how to get them out without joining them."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered in brining this picnic basket full of goods for you."

He grinned as he sat down beside her. "A lady doesn't torture a gentleman by dangling delicious treats before him."

"Only in the presence of a gentleman do I need to act like a lady, and you sir are no gentleman."

"Ouch, straight to the heart." He mocked holding his chest. "Now hand over the goods."

"No." she replied taking out a cream puff from the basket, "I think I shall eat all these delicious treats all by myself. Feel free to watch if you like."

He narrowed his eyes on her as she opened her mouth to take a bite only to have it snatched from her hands. "Hey! Give that back."

"Now Miss. Shirley, remember sharing is caring."

She leaped for him before he could take a bite, only to push him back with her weight, both struggling to take hold of the puff. Laughing they rolled around on the grass. Only to freeze when they became aware of the proximity of their faces, her body on top of his, their breath mingling.

She could feel his strong body beneath her, suddenly she felt a sudden need to close the gap between their lips. Never one to hold back from curiosity she leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his.

The kiss was soft, gentle. A light brush of soft silk, he remained frozen under her actions, afraid to cave into the sudden hunger that was building up in him. He closed his eyes as she shifted her legs, now straddling his waist.

She mercilessly continued to exploration of his lips, now moving her gentle kisses from his lips to his strong jaw, down to his neck taking in his scent, a mixture of fresh pine, peppermint and Gilbert's natural aroma.

And just as it started it stopped, as she pulled away, pushing herself up. Gilbert followed, his hand still grasping the puff. He silently sat up, his heart beating furiously, he could still feel her soft lips on him. He took deep even breaths trying to regain his composure, trying not to give into his desire to push her back down under him and give her a proper full on kiss.

He ran a shaky hand though his dishevelled hair, curls setting wherever they pleased. He glanced at her and noticed the slight smile on her lips as she gazed out at the scenery.

They sat silently side by side. "I suppose you have earned your puff." Anne spoke after their long silence. "You really have been doing an amazing job."

He fought the blush that her praise. "I was born to be a farmer. It's in my blood."

"But it's not what you want to be." She stated rather than asked.

"No, I don't suppose I want to be a farmer all my life, although my father wants me to be."

"What about your mother?"

"Mom, sees more potential in me, I guess it's also what she has envisioned for herself had she continued her education. But things were different back then. Woman were not encouraged to continue their education. Their roles were to the home, to be wives, mothers. Times have changed now."

"To some extent" Anne replied gazing out into the land. "Women still have a long way to go to even come close to having the same privileges as men."

"I'm sure you would be part of the revolutionary group once the time comes."

Anne turned to him, "don't be too sure, you are one of the few who sees my wild untamed side, to everyone else I must be a proper lady prepared to take my place in society as a gentle, kind, noble woman."

"And is that what you really want?"

She held his questioning gaze for awhile until she broke from it, "it's what is owed, and what is expected of me."

"You could break that, you know. The Cuthberts' wouldn't want you to be something that you are not."

"Of course, not" she replied defensively, "but it's the least I can do for everything that they have done for me."

"Anne you can choose your own path, your own future."

She smiled at him, "I am choosing, it's my choice to go to Queen's and Redmond."

Gilbert nodded his head. "Just remember you don't have to settle for anything or anyone."

Anne leaned back settling on the grass. "Believe me Gilbert, I have only started in my quest for life, I am determined to move forward onto my future with absolute certainty of where I want to go."

Suddenly Gilbert felt cold and alone as he watched her drift off onto the unknown future that he felt may be out of his reach. "Just don't forget about us here in Avonlea Anne."

She turned to face him, "Never."

* * *

Gilbert watched as the two elegant riders approached the house. He had gone to hand over the keys to Matthew for he was done his job and was preparing for his departure for the beginning of his fall studies as Queens, that's when he saw the two riders.

Anne was dressed elegantly in her finest riding gear stopping her horse in front of the house, as the gentleman aided her down. Both riders laughing at something said, neither noticing Gilbert.

"You boy, come collect our horse," the man called out to Gilbert, "come now boy don't just stand there, get to work."

Anne finally noticing Gilbert quickly placed her hand on the man's arm drawing his attention to her. "No Roy, he is not the stable boy. This is Mr. Blythe; he works for us over at our west lot."

Roy turned his attention from her to Gilbert. "Surely he can manage to put away our horses away then. Come now boy, give us a hand." He continued to call out.

With a frown and a blush Anne clashed gazes with Gilbert, unsure on how to handle the situation.

"No problem sir." Gilbert replied breaking Anne's panicked gaze. Walking over to them and taking over their horses' reins.

"Come darling, let's get some refreshment. Lord knows I need one from having to keep up with you."

She smiled politely back at him, as she let him lead her inside but not before turning back to Gilbert. "Thank you, Mr. Blythe."

Gilbert tipped his hat but didn't reply as the couple went inside. Gilbert shook his head and walked away with the horse.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Roy" Anne said her gaze out on the lake. He turned to look at her but before he could say anything in return he was stunned by her sudden move.

Reaching out Anne began to undo her braid, running her hands through her long locks.

"Anne?" Gilbert managed out mesmerized by her actions.

She turned to him, eyes twinkling with mischief a smile on her rosy lips. "Teach me to swim Gilbert." She said as she began to undress. "I never learned how to swim and I know that you would be an amazing teacher."

Snapping out of his daze he absorbed her request and was again stunned speechless as she took off her garments.

Standing before him in her silk under garments she smiled, "well are you coming in or are you just going to watch me?"

"Anne…" He finally stood on shaky legs, never in his wild dreams had he ever imagined seeing her like this. "This is not proper."

"And when have I ever been a proper lady to you Gilbert?" She questioned before turning and walking towards the edge of the lake. "Come." She called out walking into the water knowing that he would follow.

Gilbert numbly discarded his cloths, his hands shaking. Was he dreaming? Surely this had to be a dream. Any minute now he would awaken alone in his bed.

He followed her into the water, taking a hold of her hand. "Teach me Gilbert." She said facing him as the water emerged them both. "I'm trusting you with my life."

Ignoring his sudden urge to pull her close to him, he followed her deeper into the water. Her cloths now see through and clinging to her body. Her body, Gilbert fought to breath. Her curves with in his reach.

She moved closer to him as she felt the water deepen. Pulling him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could still stand up right but she was unable to touch the ground without being submerged by water. She pulled her body tightly against him. Feeling his strong hand holding her against his.

Gilbert was frozen in place. He held back a groan at the feel of her soft curves. "Anne." He whispered.

She lifted her gaze to his with a smile, "So how do we begin."

He snapped out of his trance and began to pull her away from him, his hands still secure around her waist. "Let the water hold you. Let it glide through you as you move your arms and legs."

He helped her lay with his arms sustaining her weight. "Gently glide through the water moving your arms and legs." He instructed ignoring his deep blush as he accidently brushed her chest in an effort to help her move through the water. "That's it, now keep going." He slowly let his hand hold less of her weight until he finally let her go.

Unnoticed at his lack of support Anne kept swimming until she stopped and was able to again touch the ground. "Gilbert! I did it! I swam!" She rushed to him and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

Gilbert again froze at the sudden soft curves pressed tightly against his. He supressed another groan. The girl was going to be his death. He pulled her back which did not help because now her chest was very visible in the thin wet material being almost non existent as her breasts stood up evident to him. Unable to stop he moved his hands up from her waist to the sides of her chest. Her breathing sped up as the movement moved her breasts up and down in a tantalizing motion.

"Gilbert" She whispered her eyes suddenly entrance with his desire, his need.

His eyes narrowed on her lips as she licked her lower lip and in one swift movement, he took her lips in his in a fierce kiss. She moaned as he pulled her wet body up against his, his mouth demanding entrance.

She gasped at his demand and moaned as she felt his tongue brush lightly against hers. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Then just as it started, she pushed him away. Stunned at the sudden move, Gilbert lost his footing and crashed into the water.

With a clear laugh from her, he resurfaced only to see her run out of the water. "Thanks for the lesson Gilbert but I think you need to cool down." She winked as she splashed water at him.

With a growl he chased after her, as she shrieked trying to escape from him. Finally, he tackled her down, both laughing.

Soon they both lay on the grass catching their breath. "That was lovely Gilbert." She turned her face to his, "thank you."

He frowned unsure if she meant the swimming lessons or the kiss, either way he was lost for words. For who could act so unaffected after experiencing such a passionate? Only Anne would be able to brush off a kiss as nothing but something to be thankful for.

He gazed up at the blue sky, "Is it that simple to you?"

She sat up and began to pull on her cloths, "It doesn't have to mean anything Gil, it was just a kiss. I'm sure you had many others before." She referred to the gossip going around of Gilbert being a natural flirt and kissing half of the girls in their class.

"I wouldn't have taken you as someone who listened to gossip Anne Shirley."

She paused in re-braiding her hair, "Are you going to deny any of the claims?"

He smiled and blushed, "I have never kissed anyone the way I kiss you."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "You are my first kiss Gil." She paused and stood up finally presentable again, "But you won't be my last."

His heart sank at that a sudden deep jealous feeling engulfing him, "Are you thinking of Roy?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his tone, feeling his muscles and chest tighten as he waited for her reply.

She smiled at him, "He does appear to have soft lips, don't you think?" She stood up and gathered her things only to be stopped by him placing an hand on her arm.

"He won't satisfy you." Gilbert stated his eyes a blaze with unacclaimed desire for her.

"He's a gentleman" She simply replied and began to walk away leaving a very distraught Gilbert behind.

-To be continued. Please review. Thank you : )


	3. Chapter 3

**The Proposal**

At seventeen Anne Shirley was living the life that she had only dreamed of living. With her upstanding marks she had earn the Avery Scholarship awarded to the top student in English, thus aiding her in her pursuit of a Bachelor of Arts at the prestigious Redmond College in the fall. Having spent all year working for her teaching license she was now free to indulge in having a free carefree summer in Avonlea with Matthew and Marilla.

"Anne!" Gilbert called out, rushing to her side and embracing her. "Congratulation on the scholarship."

She smiled, "You too Gilbert, I heard you won math and science. I knew you were keenly intelligent and your wit and sense of humor are just a cover for all that hidden potential."

He blushed at her complement, "I think we are both equal in that aspect, you and I."

She smiled at him, reaching out and brushing his unkept curl off his forehead, "You will go far Gilbert, I am sure."

He pulled her hand in his placing a kiss on it. "With you pushing me forward how can I not?"

She pulled her hand out of his hold and began to walk with him beside her, "I heard that you have also got the teaching position in Avonlea."

"Yes, will you be taking a teaching position?"

"There is hardly any need besides Matthew request that I join him on his trip this summer."

"Oh, where will that be?"

She hesitated slightly knowing the answer would bring displeasure to him "England"

Gilbert felt his stomach drop, "Your visiting the Gardners?"

"Yes." She firmly replied. "They have invited us and we are more then please to accept their invitation."

"When will you leave?"

"Two weeks after we arrive in Avonlea. I want to spend some time with Marilla before our departure."

'I see." Gilbert replied, hands into fits. "You will spend the remainder of the summer there I suppose."

"Yes, there is so much to discover in England and I am sure to indulge in all cultural experiences while I am there."

Gilbert held back his remarks knowing that it would only lead them into arguments. He had gotten to know Anne fairly well over the last year. Her friendship though at times had crossed some boundaries had only strengthened his desire for her.

How could he allow her to go off to England to meet a man that had been proclaimed as being her match? How could he allow her to leave without making at least a claim on her other then friendship?

His thoughts were interrupted as she reached out and placed her hand on his arm as they strolled down the path. Something that she often did despite how unethical it was to display such affection on someone that she was not attached to.

"Gilbert." She let out as if his name flow easily from her lips, she turned serious eyes on him, "Whatever happens, promise me that you will accomplish your goals…that you will become the finest doctor in the whole world."

He smirked at her, "That's quite a goal, surely not the whole world but I will be the finest doctor that you will ever meet, for you alone are my whole world."

She stopped walking her eyes locked with his "when you say things like that you make me feel uncomfortable. They are pretty words Gil but you must know by now that they are wasted on me." She smiled up at him, ignoring the painful expression in his eyes at her words. She reached out and took his arm again as they continued their stroll. "Now, you must promise me for I can not leave knowing that you will be slacking off all summer."

He laughed at that, "When have I ever slacked off?"

She returned the smile, "Good. Then I can be a peace knowing that you are in the path that providence has chosen for you."

"And you Miss. Shirley? Where will providence take you?"

With a smile she looked ahead with her eyes sparkling with unknown delight "Over seas."

* * *

Royal Gardner was a very intelligent, hard working young man but was at time seen as melancholy and inscrutable. Very few people could claim to know who Royal truly was for he let very few privileged people into his world. His main care and priority were his family, his family business and the prosperity of their fortune.

He was raised with certain principals and was expected to meet certain requirements. Some may even call him proud and unsocial. He preferred to view himself as having little to no use for high society's opinion and left little to no regards in their praise towards himself but what he did care for were his younger sisters.

Aline and Dorothy were coming of age to be presented into society and he wanted to make sure they had someone strong to guide them though it. Being the eldest it fell on his shoulders to find someone who could take his sisters under their wings and show them the ropes. When he met Anne, he questioned his mothers' selection of her being a possible partner but after spending some time with her he had to admit that she was unlike any of the social ladies that he had ever met. She was fearless, strong and intelligent.

He was enthralled by her charm, her wit and her beauty. He bit his lower lip at just the thought of her undeniable beauty. Her eyes alone could hold him captive for as long as he lived. Yes, it was of no little surprise that he was in love with Miss. Anne Shirley.

Now he waited for her on the docs with a bouquet of fresh roses in hand, adjusting his tie for the millionth time. "try to act composed Roy" his dad commented amusingly, "she is just a girl."

Roy pulled on his vest, smoothing it down again. "Not just a girl father but my future wife."

Mr. Gardner raised an eye brow at that. "She has to say yes first."

Roy turned determined eyes on him, "I will do anything in my power to have Miss. Shirley as my wife."

With a chuckle Mr. Gardner smacked him hard on his shoulders. "Easy lad, I have a feeling Anne will not be easily won."

Roy smiled. "I'm up for the challenge."

"Then I guess you best get to it." Mr. Gardner replied gesturing to the pair walking towards them.

Roy felt his chest tighten at the sight of Anne. It had been over a year since he had last seen her but she was forever engraved in his mind. Her beauty only enhancing over the past year. "Miss Anne Shirley and Mr. Cuthbert welcome." He greeted his eyes focused firmly on Anne.

"Thank you for having us." Matthew replied as he began to chat with Mr. Gardner leaving Anne and Roy to follow behind them.

"I hope you had a good trip Ms. Shirley."

"Please call me Anne" she requested with a smile, "we are friends are we not."

His smile widened, "Anne, of course."

"My trip was wonderful, we managed to get a glimpse of orcas swimming along side the ship. Have you ever seen them Roy?" she continued before he could reply, "they are the most beautiful creatures that I have ever seen. It was so majestic."

He smiled at her enthusiasm for the creatures, "I am sure Anne that they were beautiful but not as beautiful as you."

She blushed at his words and smiled. "I've been hardly off the ship for less then twenty minutes and already you are flattering me with complements. Take care Roy or I will be tempted to never leave."

He chuckled, "that is the point."

She smiled back at him. "We shall see."

* * *

They ran trying to take cover from the sudden rain. Anne laughed as Roy quickly took off his formal jacket to cover her with it. She took refuge under it as they ran across the garden to a sheltered are.

"Oh Roy!" Anne exclaimed noticing that he was shaking. "You shouldn't have taken off your jacket, look at you all wet to the bone while I am all dry. This will not do. What will your mother say if she sees you in such a state?"

Roy laughed, "Mother will be please that I kept you dry."

She blushed at that, "I will not have you get sick over me Roy Gardner."

He chuckled at that. "It's hardly anything to panic over Anne, just a little rain." His smile grew into a grin at her frown.

With determined eyes Anne walked over to him and placed his jacket back over his shoulders. "But what about you Anne?" He asked gesturing at her light dress.

She looked at him with a smile. "I guess you will have to keep us both warm." She replied stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around him."

"But Ms. Shirley what will people say?"

She smiled up at him. "They will assume the worst but we know the truth and that is all that matters."

He was lost in her gaze, his arms securely holding her against him. "And what is the truth Ms. Shirley?" He asked with gaze locked on her lush lips before meeting her gaze.

"That I am exactly where I belong."

* * *

The Gardners' were a very highly respectable family in society. Having a prestigious family heritage and background. The families' eldest son was highly thought as a worthy suitor by all families. Thus, when it was heard that an unknown lady from a little town was a potential suiter at claiming this highly fought after bachelor, society was merciless in bringing said girl down.

"I heard that she is an orphan with little to no connection." A woman with a high-pitched voice proclaimed to her group of friends. "What are the Gardners' thinking aligning themselves with such connection." Another woman commented eyeing the girl in question from across the ballroom. "Mark my word. It will all end in tragedy."

Anne gripped onto Roy's arm trying to ignore the knowing looks she was receiving from the guests around her. Anne was never one to shy away from gossiping meddlers but she had never encountered so many influential people that highly disapproved of her over all existence.

Roy immediately noticing her discomfort rested his hand over her arm in comfort. "The only one you should be focusing on tonight is me Anne." He whispered with a charming smile.

She smiled up at him in appreciating at making her feel better, "If I didn't feel so threatened for my life I would be able to focus solemnly on you, but as you see, there are several in this room who would wish nothing but for my perish."

He gazed around and noticed the group of women gazing their way, most directing their glare at Anne. Looking back at the lady on his arm he again was at lost in words to describe her unmistakeable beauty. "You are not one to step down from a challenge Anne. Are you admitting defeat?"

She turned her strong gaze on him. "There is nothing that will knock me down Roy."

He smiled at her determination, "Good, because I am not letting you go without a fight. I will stand by you no matter what Anne. I will not let some gossiping society snobs take you away from me."

Anne felt a tightening in her heart at his words. "Then I will fight for us."

* * *

Gilbert strolled up to Green Gables, flowers clutched tightly in hand he tried to overcome his nerves. Today was the day that Anne would return from her trip and he was determined to do what he had accomplished doing before they left for college.

Knocking on the door, he waited for the house keeper to open and greet him. "I am here to see Mrs. Cuthbert."

The maid looked him up and down before welcoming him in and leading him into one of the tea rooms. "I will let Mrs. Cuthbert know that you are here."

She left the room as Gilbert took a seat nervously looking around the spacious room. Again, he felt out of place in such a luxurious environment. "Gilbert." Marilla greeted in surprise at his sudden visit. "If you are here for Anne. I am afraid she is not due to arrive until tomorrow."

"Oh yes, I know…I mean Anne wrote to me and notified me of her arrival time…I was hoping to speak to you privately before her arrival." He said embarrassed for his lack of articulation adequacy.

Marilla eyes the young man before her. Her heart already dreading the reason why he wished an audience with her. "Very well Gilbert, you may speak freely."

Gilbert fiddled with his hat in hand, his nervous and fret working up a sweat. "I wish to ask for your blessings in acquiring Anne's hand in marriage."

Marilla closed her eyes in dread, "Gilbert have you expressed your wishes with Anne?"

"Not to the extent." He quickly replied, "But I'm hoping to change that when she returns."

"Does she…are you certain that she shares these feeling for you?" Marilla carefully asked.

With a blush, Gilbert ran a hand though his hair forgetting that he had carefully groomed it this morning. "I know she feels the same passion that I feel for her."

Marilla let out a shaky breath, "Gilbert I understand that you have strong feelings for Anne but perhaps you have been mistaken in her feelings for you."

Gilbert shook his head stubbornly. "No Mrs. Cuthbert…if you had seen…if you knew what is between us when we are together you would know that we are of the same mind and heart."

Marilla searched for words to express her fears, "Anne was made for more then this Gilbert. More then us. She was made for greater things then either of us can ever give or offer her."

Gilbert rose from his seat his heart pounding so hard he swore it was all any of the could hear. "No Mrs. Cuthbert. Anne and I are two halves only to be whole when we are together."

Marilla felt her heart ache for the inevitable pain that was about to come, "Then perhaps it is best that you speak with her first. If Anne agrees to be your wife, then I will be the first to congratulate you Gilbert."

* * *

Anne ran across the clear fields her silk dress flowing around her. Gilbert stood rooted in place as he watched this angel run towards him.

"Gilbert!" She called out rushing towards him and suddenly embracing him. "I missed you." She pulled back and twirled in front of him throwing her arm up in glee. "Isn't it just a beautiful day. It feels as if the sun it self is placing soft kisses on me."

Gilbert smiled at her contentment at something so simple as a beautiful summers' day. "How was your trip?"

She smiled as she turned her attention back on him. "Wonderful, eventful, extraordinary and memorable. Roy will be joining us at Redmond this coming year! Can you believe it! He can attend any college in the world and he is chosen to attend Redmond. It's so exciting."

Gilbert frowned at her enthusiasm. "He's attending college with us?"

"Yes! Isn't that terrific!"

Gilbert felt his chest tighten in dread, he recalled Marilla's words _"Anne was made for more. More then us. She was made for greater things then either of us can ever give or offer her."_

Gilbert shook off any insecurities if he was to endure a whole year of being in the same presence as Roy Gardner, then he had to know once and for all where he stood with Anne. "Anne." He called out his voice shaky with sudden nervous.

She turned to face him, giving curious eyes. "Anne, I wish to speak to you about something serious."

She nodded her head in encouragement, "Alright Gilbert. I'm listening."

He let out a shaky breath, "As you know my goal is to attend Redmond with you and God willing obtaining the Cooper Prize that will allow me to attend medical school." He paused drawing her hand in his.

She remained silent only nodding her head in agreement to his statement, "You will get the Cooper Prize Gil, I'm sure of it." She replied with reassuring squeeze of her hand in his. "There is no one more deserving of it then you and I know that you will work hard to obtain it."

"Yes, but Anne…" He paused, "Everything I accomplish will be for you, I wouldn't have done it without you. Without your constant presence in my life, you are what I strive for, you are what I work for. All my plans for the future have you in them. It is you that motivates me to plan and reach for things that I never once dreamed possible. It is you that makes me wake up in the morning and thinking of our future together keeps me awake at night. It is thoughts of our future together that makes all my dreams possible."

"Gilbert!" Anne interrupted.

"Anne, I can't go on without telling you, without showing you…"

"Gilbert!" she cried desperately trying to stop him.

"I love you!" He continued, "Marry me Anne, make me the happiest man alive."

She shook her head, her voice shaking, "No Gilbert…please don't…I can't…"

Gilbert froze at her words.

She took a step back, "Please Gilbert take it back, don't ask this of me. Please let's go back to the way things were."

He stood over her, his eyes hardening at the realization. "Is it Roy?" He grasped her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Are you in love with him?"

He felt anger surge up in him, "Have you been with him? Have you let him touch you? Have you kissed him? Let him hold you?" He gripped her arms harder in anger, "Tell me!"

Anne pulled away from him. "How dare you!" She cried out, anger filling her, "I have never promised myself to you Gilbert! You have no right to me."

"No right? No right? What about the kiss we shared? What about the way you embrace me? Or is that how you treat all your_ friends_?"

She stared coldly at him "It was just a kiss Gilbert, nothing to get all territorial over. Sure, you can claim of being my first but like I said before, you will hardly be my last."

His heart broke at this. At the undeniable truth to it. He had made it bigger than it had clearly been to her. He had deluded himself in believing that they had shared something special, that they had shared some form of passion that would forever keep them bonded together.

He suddenly couldn't stand to be near her, his heart twisting in excruciating pain, humiliating and hate. "I hope he breaks your heart Anne; I hope he shatters it to pieces." With that he walked away leaving her alone.

-To be continued.


End file.
